Uubu
by Chibijac
Summary: This fic is my first real UB fic.


Uubu  
  
Author's note: This is a Bra/Uubu fic. This is my version of how I think they met, and since I haven't seen all of Dragonball Z it's not really going to be the right facts. Anyway, this is my first U/B fic, so please, no flames or put-downs. Please Review!  
  
Extra note: Marron's 16, Goten's 17, Trunks is 18, Bra is 8, Pan is 4, and Uubu is 9 in the beginning of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Marron and Bra were buying some ice cream as the gang got ready to watch the tournament matches. The fights hadn't started yet, so they were getting some snacks.  
  
"Hey, let's go see what my brother and Goten are doing." Suggested Trunks' eight-year-old sister, Bra.  
  
"Can we go back there?" asked Marron.  
  
"Maybe." She answered and they ran off.  
  
"Hey girls. What are you up to?" asked Krillin suddenly.  
  
"We're going to see Goten and Trunks." Answered Marron.  
  
"Well you're not going to see much. The matches are about to start now." Said Krillin and the girls followed him back to their seats. Bra and Marron watched as the tournament competitors entered the ring to be introduced, and Marron noticed something.  
  
"Hey, look at that kid right there." She said, pointing down at a little brown skinned boy with black hair in a mohawk.  
  
"Oh wow, he's cute!" announced Bra, hanging out the window from where they watched the tournament.  
  
"I've never seen him around. He must be Indian." Said Master Roshi.  
  
"Look, there's Goten! Hey Goten!" cheered Marron, waving at the saiyan, who noticed her and waved back, blushing while Trunks nudged him, smirking. As the people were introduced, Bra waited anxiously to hear the boy's name.  
  
"And what's your name young man?" asked the announcer. He looked up at the announcer.  
  
"Uubu." He answered quietly.  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"Nine." He answered, still quiet.  
  
"He sure is shy." Said Chichi as the announcer asked the boy where he lived.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You think he's an orphan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He probably just doesn't know the location of where he lives." Said 18  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the tournament, the z gang went to see the z fighters that had entered the tournament. They found Goten and Trunks surrounding Uubu, asking him questions.  
  
"So you don't know where you live?" Goten asked him. "Don't you live a village or something?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Hey guys, leave him alone." Said Marron, shoving the two saiyans out of the way.  
  
"Well you aren't gonna get any more out of him than we did." Said Trunks, but Marron ignored him.  
  
"Hey kid. You have any parents… or family members?" she asked and he shook his head. "Would you like to stay with me for a while?" He looked up at her, obviously glad that someone was willing to take him in.  
  
"Ok." He said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"That's good, cuz you're gonna need a little more meat on those bones… and maybe a bath and some new clothes won't hurt." Said Bra, looking him up and down. Uubu stared at her, a bit shocked as she got up in his face, examining him still.  
  
"Ok, c'mon. You have to meet my parents before we take you home and all." Ordered Marron and he obeyed, following her.  
  
"She's your girlfriend Goten." Said Trunks and looked at his little sister. "B-chan, you better not go messing with that Uubu kid." He ordered.  
  
"Why not? He's nice. Just because he use to be the buu monster guy, doesn't mean nothin'. Remember, my dad wished for him to be good. Or are you just mad because he beat you?"  
  
"No! Besides, he's probably a troublemaker. How can he not have a place to live or parents yet? How can you go 10 years without a family." Asked Trunks.  
  
"Leave him alone trunks. I won't tell you again. Besides, he's a sweet heart." Said Marron, returning, holding the little boy's hand as if he were a lost child. "What's your problem anyway? You were in a great mood on the trip here. You mad because your little sister may like him?" Marron asked. Trunks glared at the blonde. "Oh well, you're loss. C'mon Uubu. Have you ever had a chilli cheese dog and cheese fries?" Marron asked cheerfully, her, Bra and Uubu walking off.  
  
"Hey Marron, wait for me! I'm hungry too!" announced Goten, running after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Uubu, this is a bath. When you get in the tub, call us." Said Marron. Chichi and Bulma were willing to give him some of their boys' old clothes, and 18 had went out and bought him some fresh under clothes.  
  
"What's the fluffy stuff?" Uubu asked, before Marron could leave.  
  
"Those are bubbles. There's nothing wrong with it." Answered Marron and the girls left the bathroom. When she left, Uubu did as Marron said, and jumped in the water.  
  
"Marron, are you sure he's ok?" asked Bra. Marron knocked on the door.  
  
"Uubu, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you in the tub?"  
  
"Uh huh." He answered and the girls waited a while, before going in.  
  
"Oh no! I hope he didn't drown himself!" Marron panicked, and his head popped out from under the water and bubbles. Marron sat down with Bra, their backs turned so that they couldn't see him.  
  
"You know… I bet I could teach him what life is like." Bra said quietly. Marron looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Ya know… like love. Why he might catch you and Goten-kun kissing…"  
  
"Guys, I'm done!" said Uubu. The girls turned to see if he had gotten his clothes on right and turned back around quickly.  
  
"To put on a towel after getting out of the tub."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they had fixed the clothing problem, they took Uubu out to eat since Marron was a waitress and had work to do. Plus Chichi, 18, and Bulma were working on the room Uubu was going to sleep in and they didn't want him in the way. Uubu poked at the food that Bra had ordered for him while Goten flirted with Marron since she was serving them and he was watching the two younger ones as she worked.  
  
"So… what is it?" Uubu asked.  
  
"It's a triple Decker ice cream sundae. Every kids dream." Answered Bra cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think I can eat all of this."  
  
"Then we can eat it together. I don't mind." Bra said, scooting closer to the nervous warrior. Goten looked at them and turned to Marron.  
  
"M-chan, how bad exactly does Bra have it for this kid? You know Vageta and Trunks won't let what ever it is get too far." He said.  
  
"It's puppy love Goten. Don't worry about it. Bra's a smart girl and knows whether or not she's in love or not." Marron said. He smiled at her.  
  
"So… when are you off duty so we can go out tonight?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please 18-san! I promise I won't be in the way if you just let me spend the night for just one night." Bra begged. 18 continued to refuse the younger girl's offer while she worked on dinner. At least, she ignored her until she began to cry.  
  
"Bra, just tell me… Why are you so determined to spend the night tonight?" asked the annoyed blonde as Marron ran through the kitchen, looking for her shoes for her date with Goten.  
  
"It's for love. I know you understand that."  
  
"You're in love? With who?"  
  
"Uubu." Answered Marron, grabbing her house keys. 18 looked at the little girl.  
  
"So, you like Uubu and that's why you want to spend the night?" asked 18 and Bra nodded.  
  
"Fine, just the once… since you're my daughter's friend."  
  
"Thank you soooo much!" cheered Bra, hugging her.  
  
"And I guess I'll see you all when I get home tonight!" said Marron cheerfully.  
  
"Don't be out any later than eleven Marron!" called 18.  
  
"Sure mom!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra sat at the end of Uubu's bed, watching him sleep. This was what Vageta would do when she was a baby, or what she use to see Goten doing when Marron would be sleep over his house. She may have been young, but she knew whether or not she was in love, and she figured, her feelings for the small warrior were real and wouldn't fade. She had probably stared at him for two hours, before he sat up and looked straight at her, causing her to blush.  
  
"Why are you in here?" he asked, shortly.  
  
"I… I…I kinda felt alone in my room." She lied.  
  
"So, you wanna sleep in here with me?" Uubu asked.  
  
"Really? OK!" She agreed, curling up under the blankets with him. Marron opened the room door and looked in.  
  
"Are they sleep?" asked Goten.  
  
"Like babies. I just wonder how long this crush will last." Said Marron. Goten grinned.  
  
"Well, some crushes last a life time ya know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Ten years later  
  
Bra looked out her room window and grinned happily when she saw Uubu walking down the street past her house. For the past years, she had flirted with him and got tips from watching Marron and Goten. Since he lived in a village, not too far away, he would fly there to visit, and have Bra hang all over him. Now it was time for he to make her move. Marron married Goten when she turned 18, and now that she was 18, she planned on having Uubu to herself.  
  
"Uubu-kun!" she called, and jumped out of her window. He panicked and ran over to where she was falling, catching her into his arms. She grinned. "You've been working out haven't you." She grinned, cuddling against his chest.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why you did that?" he asked, smiling at her gently.  
  
"I just like being in your arms." Answered Bra, happily climbing out of his arms.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the ice cream store, you can come if you want."  
  
"OK!" cheered Bra happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vageta and Trunks were sitting in the living room, waiting for Bra to get home. It was late and due to the fact that Bulma said Bra was out with Uubu, they weren't going to sleep until she was home.  
  
"Dad, don't you think we should go look for her? I mean, she has been gone long." Said Trunks.  
  
"We'll give her two more minutes." Said Vageta, looking at the clock, which read, 10:30. Just as he said this, they heard someone laughing. They quickly jumped up and looked out the window as bra and Uubu came walking up, Uubu grinning and blushing as Bra giggled to his jokes and admired his cuteness.  
  
"That little pest." Muttered Trunks.  
  
"He had better not try to put the moves on my little girl." Growled Vageta. Bra turned to Uubu and smiled at him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks again for taking me out. I had a great time." She said.  
  
"Uhh, now prob. I enjoyed your company."  
  
"Well, good night." She said and Uubu stepped forward, leaning forward. Bra stepped up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, their noses almost touching.  
  
"I love you." They both whispered at the same time, before starting to kiss. Bulma had came just in time to stop Vageta and trunks from ruining the romantic moment.  
  
"Let's just leave those two alone." She suggested, closing the curtains. 


End file.
